Daydreamer
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: iPod Challenge No. O6 - EJ and Renko - 'You can find him, Sitting on your doorstep. Waiting for the surprise. It will like he's been there for hours, And you can tell; that he'll be there for life'


**Daydreamer  
>Words<strong>: 766  
><strong>Song<strong>: Daydreamer  
><strong>Artist<strong>: Adele  
><strong>TV Show<strong>: NCIS: Los Angeles and NCIS  
><strong>Couple<strong>: Special Agent Mike Renko and Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: NCIS: Los Angeles and NCIS were created by Shane Brennan, David Bellisiaous and Don McGill and 'Day Dreamer' is written and performed by Adele

…

_Daydreamer, sitting on the seat.  
><em>_Soaking up the sun,  
><em>_He is a real lover.  
><em>_Making up the past._

She watched him, as he stook waiting for her as she left the office.

This sight was regular, ever since he had been suspended to desk duty until he recovered from six bullet holes and two overly-large bruises over his back, that shouldn't appear on a regular healthy male.

Everyday, they both went through the same routine, even though at OSP he had been trained not to fall into routine. They would wake up every morning at five-thirty, go for a run for several blocks and returning to their shared apartment at least ten-minutes-past-six every time. They would shower, generally t together, before they made breakfast.

No matter how long they took in the shower, or how long they spent extra on the run, they made it to the Navy base every morning by seven.

Somehow, remembering that she woke up to the feel of him caressing her waist, and his small kisses over her face, never ceased to amaze her, _surprise_ her really – surprise her that he was really there, still.

_And feeling up his girl,  
>like he's never felt her figure before.<br>Jaw-dropper._

She remembers the feel of his skin on hers, how he touched her cautiously, as though asking permission to even breathe the same air as her.

She remember the feel of his lips on hers, savouring the ecstasy of each kiss, as though it may be their last.

She remembers seeing it in his eyes, when he first told her that he loved her, he wasn't baiting her and she was know fool to repeat those words back to him every day, every night.

The truth of it lay in their mingled sheets, and sweat drenched nights – the evidence that she knew it was true, in the way they saw each other.

She loved him, truly.

_Looks good when he walks,  
>Is the subject of their talks.<br>He would be hard to chase,  
>But good to catch.<br>And he could change the world,  
>with his hands behind his back.<em>

She would be lying, if she that was not jealous – jealous of the way other women, other_ girls_, look at him as he walks the streets ofWashingtonD.C.

But the she remembers that they ware only chasing something, that she had already caught, and how that changes her reality.

Her reality having been adjusted to remember that she has the man she loves with her always. The man from L.A that moved for her and her only.

_You can find him,  
>sitting on your doorstep.<br>Waiting for the surprise.  
>It will feel like he's been there for hours,<br>and you can tell;  
>that he'll be there for life.<em>

If they fought, she would find him trying to find new ways to make it up to her.

First, she began expecting it, to her, he was too predictable. The candlelight dinners in unusual places; her favourite being the picnic blanket on their front porch, of which, nearly caught alight.

The fresh rose ever day, stolen from their next-door-neighbour's garden, made her believe that he was there to stay.

_Daydreamer, with eyes that make you melt.  
>He lends his coat for shelter,<br>plus he's there for you,  
>when he shouldn't be.<em>

Everything about him, made her fall harder, her knees gave in, turning into jelly. The feeling may be new but it only made her smile, even more than the cheesy romantic things he played on her.

He made her feel safe - that she was loved – and that was all that mattered.

_But he stays,  
>All the same.<br>Waits for you,  
>and then sees you through.<br>There's no way I could describe him,  
>What I say is,<br>Just what I'm hoping for._

He had been gone, for so long, but he had come back. He always left for assignments with OSP, but he _always_ came back to her.

Even though she wanted to know every detail of his assignments, he forced her to tell every detail of what had happened – and when she lied about something, he knew automatically.

To her, he was everything that she was searching for.

_But I will find him,  
>sitting on my doorstep.<br>Waiting for the surprise.  
>It will feel like he's been there for hours,<br>and I can tell;  
>He'll be there for life.<br>And I can tell;  
>He'll be there for life.<em>

Erica Jane Barrett pushed the thoughts aside, walking to meet him, her smile not wavering – just like their love.

This will be there for life.

…

_Hey Guys!_

_That actually wasn't the tag to Circumstances and Defying Gravity - which I am working on while I write Circumstances - but it is a song-fic I thought up wguke listening to Adele's first album '19'. Though I do have to say, I am absolutely beginning to fall in _love_ with the possible relationship between those two. I mean, come on, who doesn't think that EJ and Mike could look amazing together? :)_

_I am also writing the next chapter of Little Lullaby's write now, which is comfirmed to be mostly a Hestia and Sirius chapter and the date between James and Lily will be the chapter following!_

_I am in love with this song and this couple and I hope that over the holidays I can work some more with it! Seeing as my report card seemed to make me just a little but happier :)_

_Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee;_


End file.
